deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer (EMIYA)
Archer is a character from the anime/visual novel Fate/Stay Night. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Cable vs. EMIYA/Archer (By Palantian) *Edward Elric vs. EMIYA/Archer (By Palantian) *Hakumen vs. Archer *Kiritsugu Emiya vs. EMIYA/Archer (By Palantian) *Qilby vs Archer (By Blade0886, Completed) *Riku vs. EMIYA/Archer (By Palantian) *Rin Tohsaka and Archer vs. Edward and Alphonse Elric (By ParaGoomba348) *Sayaka Miki vs. Archer Possible Opponents * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) History Unlike other servants who are figures from the past or the source of myths, Archer is actually a hero from the future. He is the Shirou Emiya of a future timeline, having won the Fifth Holy Grail War and transcending his humanity to become the living incarnation of "Justice" years later when executed. But Archer's role as a servant is as a Counter Guardian, a being that exists outside time/space to halt any extinction event by slaughtering hundreds to save billions. This life of endless killing drove Archer mad with grief and disillusion for his former ideals, feigning ignorance, he engineered his appearance in the Fifth Holy Grail War as a servant to Rin Tohsaka, who knew would ally with his past self. Despite his loyalty to Rin, mostly due to his relationship with her, Archer's only goal in the Grail War is to kill his past self to negate his existence. Death Battle Info Background: His true identity is Shirō Emiya who made a contract with the World and become a "Counter Guardian". He is summoned because he still has the jewel pendant that Rin used to save his life after Lancer stabbed him and the actual catalyst used for his summoning instead of the one that Rin still has at the time of his summoning. After the end of each of the three routes, the possibility for Shirou to become Archer still exists, but the chance is close to zero. The beginning of Archer's Holy Grail War was mostly the same as Shirō. The following events were similar to the "Fate" route, having summoned Saber and continued fighting together, but while he understood her, he didn't "save Saber's heart". After they destroyed the Grail, headed to London alongside Rin eventually working as a freelance magus to pursue his dream of becoming a "Hero of Justice". He trained himself while pursuing his dream of saving mankind, but later realized that his abilities were insufficient in fulfilling his goal. Sometime in his twenties, he obtained his overcoat, possibly from Ciel. At some point encountered and fought beings similar to Angra Mainyu, but he was forced to retreat when he was unable to act against them. He had to make a life decision. Confronted by a calamity which had the potential of killing many people before him, he decided to "make a contract" with the World to become a hero capable of producing miracles and become a Heroic Spirit after his death. Although later he desperately fought to end a war, he was branded as the mastermind behind that war and executed. The World gave him the duty as a Heroic Spirit "to slaughter all humans at a particular location when mankind is at the threshold of complete self destruction", a "Counter Guardian". After seeing human self-destruction and forced to oppose his own ideals, he began to deny himself and his ideal. Even knowing that the Throne of Heroes was isolated from time and space, Archer came to believe that his only hope of release was to have himself summoned into an era where Shirou Emiya exists and kill his past self, hoping that the double paradox created by Shirō Emiya being killed before having a chance to make the contract with Alaya and that the killing was done by a Shirō Emiya who successfully made the contract with the world would create a time paradox great enough in magnitude that could erase his existence as a Counter Guardian. Weapons and Abilities: He is a Heroic Spirit from the future, so he does not gain any blessings provided by fame. He also does not possess any actual Noble Phantasms, but his Reality Marble, "Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords" can act as one. He wears a cloak and mantle set made from Holy Shroud, it protect him from external environment. Due to his nature, he cannot be recognized by those with knowledge from the Throne of Heroes. Combat: Due to lacking an actual Noble Phantasm, Archer's basic abilities are below those of other Servants. His main strength lies within his versatility and adaptability, shown through his exceptional use of tactics and battle experience making his combat style very distinct from those of other Servants. His strength from single-minded refining of what little talent he had in life. He is not fixated on the exact method of winning, opening many possibilities not available to those who fight with chivalry and codes of honor. Unlimited Blade Works is his sole magecraft, allowing "Reinforcement" and "Gradiation Air". As a "blacksmith Heroic Spirit", it includes the “all the elements necessary to shape swords”, allowing for the replication of Noble Phantasms, all weapons are copied upon seeing them once. Many weapons can be summoned for melee combat, he primarily utilizes "Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye"; they can also be modified to be fired as arrows and utilized as "Broken Phantasm: The Destroyed Illusion" by overloading them with energy to generate overwhelming destructive power from exploding upon contact. He also has the ability to summon weapons in the air and fire them like arrows. He can fight in a variety of ways depending on the situation. Utilizing Broken Phantasms requires for the destruction of a Noble Phantasm, so it is not something able to be utilized by a normal Servant without sacrificing their strength. Due to him being able to replicate as many weapons as he wishes, the use of Broken Phantasms became a trump card available only to him. Close Combat: Though he is of the Archer class, he is adept at melee combat, primarily utilizing Kanshou and Bakuya. Utilizing his unorthodox tactics, he is able to slay Berserker six times. He will also use other weapons like "Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword" stab or "Durandal: The Peerless Sword" to strike. Kanshou and Bakuya are his preferred weapons, and his usage of them has allowed him to develop a style of fighting perfectly suited to him.The advantage of projection allows for him to replace swords if they are destroyed or if he is disarmed. "Triple-Linked Crane Wings" involves utilizing multiple projected pairs in succession to completely seal the opponent. Ranged Combat: Archer utilizes a projected bow when he does make use of projectiles, which, along with his armor, is made from a special material that has yet to be discovered by mankind as of the present time. "Archer’s Bow" is enough resistant to fire Noble Phantasms. He often uses regular arrows for quick and accurate attacks that cost less magical energy than Noble Phantasms, fired at the opponent whether as a sneak attack or support for another. He is capable of performing Broken Phantasm shots from various distances, from hundreds of meters away up to four kilometers away from the target. His "Clairvoyance, Thousand-League Eyes", allows him to execute accurate shots precisely even against targets moving at high speeds as long as they are within a four kilometer range. An ability often used for scouting that is able to fully survey simply upon looking down from a high location. He is skilled enough to mark two enemies and fire a single arrow with the intention of striking both, surpassing the normal rules being unable to alter its course. Utilizing sniping can cause him to falter when suddenly forced into close combat, as returning to his true method of attack leaves him unable to draw his sword and respond properly due to focusing on his arrows. Feats: Flaws: Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Fate/stay night Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Combatants Category:Ghosts Category:Matter Manipulator